List of characters
Main characters * Dr. Gregory House, played by Hugh Laurie * Dr. Lisa Cuddy, played by Lisa Edelstein * Dr. James Wilson, played by Robert Sean Leonard * Dr. Eric Foreman, played by Omar Epps * Dr. Allison Cameron, played by Jennifer Morrison * Dr. Robert Chase, played by Jesse Spencer From The Right Stuff on: * Dr. Chris Taub, played by Peter Jacobson * Dr. Lawrence Kutner, played by Kal Penn-until killed himself in Simple Explanation * Thirteen, played by Olivia Wilde Recurring characters Season One: * Edward Vogler - Wealthy donor to the hospital * Marty Hamilton - Foreman's former boss. * Dr. Simpson - A member of the board * Rowan Chase - Chase's father, died of cancer. * Brenda Previn - A Nurse at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. * Dr. Lim - A pediatrician. * Dr. Wells - A surgeon. * Ingrid - A masseuse who massages House leg. Season Two: * Stacy Warner - House's ex-girlfriend * Mark Warner - Stacy's husband * Blythe House - House's mother. * John House - House's father. * Dr. Ayersman - A transplant surgeon who is cheating on his wife. * Rodney Foreman - Eric Foreman's father * Moriarty - A former patient who shoots House. * Philip Weber - Went to school with House. Season Three: * Michael Tritter - Police detective with a vendetta against House. * Howard Gemeiner - House's lawyer in the Tritter case. * Bonnie Wilson - Wilson's second wife. * Ali - 17 year old girl infatuated with House * Marco - Hospital pharmacist. Season Four: * Amber Volakis aka Cutthroat Bitch - A manipulative applicant who makes it to the final four. Wilson's girlfriend. * Jeffrey Cole aka Big Love - One of House's applicants. * Travis Brennan aka Grumpy - One of House's applicants, former epidemiologist. * Henry Dobson aka Ridiculous Old Fraud - An applicant that lied about going to medical school. * Samira Terzi - A doctor that House hired for her looks. * Bartender - House goes to a bar after the bus crash. Season Five: * Lucas Douglas - A dectective hired by House to spy on Wilson. * Janice Burke - A Huntington's Disease patient in Foreman's drug trial who befriends Thirteen. * Rachel Cuddy - Cuddy's adopted daughter. * Rachel Taub - Taub's wife. * Nurse Anne - A nurse a the hospital. Patients Season One * Rebecca Adler - First patient on the show. Kindergarten teacher. * Dan - A high school lacross player with night terrors. * Brandon Merrell - A college student. * Baby Boy Chen - A Baby who dies. * Baby Girl Hartig - A baby who survives. * Sister Mary Augustine - A nun with swollen hands. * Lucille Palmeiro - A mother suffering from schizophrenia. * Elise Snow - A woman who cheated on her husband. * Matt Davis - A high school student who collapsed during a test. * John Henry Giles - Legendary jazz musician. House violates his DNR and goes to court. * Victoria Madsen - A homeless patient. * Keith Foster - A rich kid who gets worse after hospitalization * Hank Wiggen - A baseball player patient. * Gabe Reillich - A 12 year old with leprosy. * Carly Forlano - A CEO of a company who can't move her legs. * Joey Arnello - A member of the mafia, who is on wittiness protection. * Jessica Simms - An obese girl who had a heart attack. * Gary H. Wright - An african-american senator who is running for president. * Naomi Randolph - A pregnant women who briefly blanks out in her car. * Mary Carroll - A 12 year old diver. * Harvey Park - A patient House lashes out at , when House goes to apologize he is having a stroke. * The Farmer - A patient that House told his medical students about. Season Two * Clarence - A death row patient. * Andie - A brave 9 year old with terminal cancer. * Alfredo - A construction worker that falls off Cuddy's roof. * Sebastian Charles - An annoying phisycian that treats TB in Africa who thinks he has TB. * Carnell Hall - A 22 year old with a strained relationship with his father. * Jeff Forster - A ledgendary cyclist that is blood doping. * Kalvin Ryan - A homosexual "stalker" who has AIDS. * Kayla McGinley - A mother with severe stomcah pain. * Anica Jovanovich - An off-track gambler who has a seizure. * Fletcher Stone - A news reporter patient who starts speaking gibberish. * Margo Dalton - A patient who has a bunch of random spasms while walking through the front door. * Adam - A patient with severe burns due to an ATV accident. * Alex - A model with a heroin addiction and testicular cancer, * Henry Errington - A 65 year old retiree with a history of acid reflux. * Bob Palko - A man who has difficulty breathing while having sex with his wife. * Melinda Bardach - A patient with a severe peanut allergy and overly strict parents. * Ian Allstand - A 6 year old who has bloody diarrhea during a field trip. * Hannah - A lesbian with insomnia. * Boyd - A young faith healer. * Joe Luria - A police officer who suddenly starts laughing. * Kara - A mother who had a seizure and almost drowned her baby. * Leona - A Hurricane Katrina Victim who claims that House's fromer bandmate is her father. Season Three * Ezra Powell - 72 year old scientist. * Eve - A patient that House confides in. * Honey - A vegan clinic patient. Season Four * Megan - A patient who can only blink with one eye. * Greta Cooper - A pilot who is hallucinating. * Thomas Stark - A paralized man with an assistant dog. * Casey Alfonso - A drag racer with blurred vision. * Kenny - A man with a facial disorder. * Maggie- The mother of a young girl * Bus driver - His bus crashes when House is in it. Season Five * Lou - An executive assistant. * Apple - A donor recepient who had an eye transplant. * Nozick - An agoraphobic man. * Natalie Soellner - Rachels mom. * Jeff - A patient who tried to commit suicide. * Dana Miller - A former oncologist who quit her job after surgery performed on herself. * Lee - A patient with locked in syndrome. * Eddie Novack - A patient that showed up around the same time as Kutners death. * Charlotte Novack - The deceased wife of Eddie Novack. * Doug - An environmental activist. * Seth Miller - A deaf patient. * Penelope - A ballerina * Scott - A very interesting patient with a split brain. * Eugene Schwarts - A patient who is squawking. Animals * Steve McQueen - House and Wilsons pet rat. * Hector -Bonnie and Wilsons dog. Hallucinations * Amber hallucination - Vicodin induced hallucination. * Kutner hallucination - Vicodin induced hallucination. Category:Characters